


Winning You Over

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Carrying, Cat Puns, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chinatown, Contest Entry, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Laughter, Lila Rossi Lies, Plagg Is a Troll (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Pokemon, Puns & Word Play, Ramen, Rich Kid Problems, Shopping, Snacks & Snack Food, Surprises, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: After having entered and won a design contest with one of the prizes being a date with a "secret celebrity, specifically a male teen with blond hair and green eyes," Marinette, certain it was Adrien, winds up on a date with Chat Noir instead.Despite Marinette's attempt to cancel, Chat Noir convinces her that they could have a great time just going on a date as friends.After having reluctantly agreed, Marinette comes to find out a few new things about her kitty that she never knew before, while Chat Noir realizes that he may see her as more than “just a friend.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 117
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	1. Blinded by Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mommadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommadon/gifts).



> Mommadon, I'm so glad I got you for the exchange; it served as a great opportunity to thank you for the awesome ChatLady shipping fic you wrote me! This prompt was absolutely adorable and I tried my best to make it fun. I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for the beta!

“Ohhh…” Tikki noised in awe as she picked up a cookie from the snack plate. It was still warm and just about to hit the moment when the outside would become crisp while the inside remained soft and gooey. Greedily, she opened her mouth wide, much too excited about taking that mouthwatering first bite. “Ahhh…”

“AHHH!!!” Mariette _screamed_.

The sudden noise took the kwami by surprise, shocking her so much so that she snapped the cookie in half before it all came crumbling into imperfect chunks. Tikki narrowed her eyes at the mess, biting back a whimper at how that delicious first bite of a perfectly round cookie was so rudely taken from her. She tried not to grumble, despite her loss, tossing a chocolate chip into her mouth, the taste somehow more bitter than sweet — reflecting her feelings at that very moment. “Why are you screaming, Marinette?” 

“I won!” The holder screamed. “Oh my kwami, Tikki, I won!”

“Won what, Marinette?” Tikki gathered up a few crumbles and munched on them as she watched Marinette spin around in her chair. 

“The contest! ZAG's _Teens Design_ contest!” She chirped excitedly as she motioned for Tikki to come see the details.

“Well then, congratulations!” She hovered over to her holder.

“I really gave it my all with my entry, I’m so relieved I won!” Marinette almost looked a little smug.

Tikki’s eyes shifted over to the screen and saw that the theme of the contest was Ladybug and Chat Noir merch. She gave her holder a look before bursting out laughing. “Of course Ladybug would win a contest themed after herself. I would be disappointed if you didn’t!” She joked. “So, what’d you win?”

“Hehe! See for yourself!” Marinette grinned as she scrolled down to the prizes.

Tikki’s eyes skimmed the screen, reading out loud. “The winner will receive a cheque for €250, have their designs made into merchandise featured in the Official ZAG store, and go on an all expense paid date with a secret celebrity. **Hint:** He’s a Parisian teen with blond hair and green eyes…” She gasped and looked at the Guardian incredulously. ”Marinette… you don’t actually think—”

“Who else could it possibly be, but Adrien!” Marinette squealed and began to daydream. “Ahhh!!! I won a date with Adrien Agreste, Tikki!”

“Ah, but that’s not for certain—” Tikki shook her head and sighed as she watched Marinette with fondness. “She can’t hear me, can she?” She hoped for her holder’s sake that things would pan out well.

* * *

With Nathalie and his father out for the weekend doing business in Italy, Adrien finally had some free time all to himself without any lessons or work obligations to get in the way. Sighing dreamily, he gazed at Marinette’s new post on Instagram. His friend was showing off some Ladybug and Chat Noir themed pieces she had entered into a design contest and her smile was absolutely radiant as she modeled them. “She’s so amazing…”

While Plagg was trying to reach the new level in _Miraculous Crush_ on Adrien’s cellphone, a message notification pinged on one of Chat Noir’s accounts. Plagg was about to grumble something about Cataclysming the device when he realized it was the message he’d been waiting to receive for weeks. A mischievous grin formed on his face as he clicked to confirm Chat Noir’s attendance. “Hey, Kid, you’re gonna be late for your date!” Plagg cackled as he gobbled down the last piece of his Camembert and floated over. “Best not to leave your girlfriend waiting.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Adrien blurted out all too quickly instead of saying his usual _“she’s just a friend.”_ Face flushing red, he straightened his posture as his kwami got in his personal space, cheese breath permeating up his nostrils. “Wait, what is this about a date?!” He furrowed his eyes as he watched Plagg grin like a Cheshire cat. The kwami lifted up the phone to display the contents of the message and with each and every word, Adrien’s eyes grew wider. “Plagg… _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?”_

* * *

Marinette changed into her prettiest date outfit to accept her reward for the contest. The whole process of being dolled up and interviewed was surprisingly fun, unlike when Ladybug and Chat Noir were supposed to be “interviewed” by Nadja Chamack.

After signing a few forms for legalities’ sake, she was informed that the new Ladybug and Chat Noir merch would hit the shelves by next Heroes’ Day. Unbelievably excited to see her designs brought to life by the official ZAG store, she couldn’t wait to receive the prototypes she was promised. In the meantime, however, there were other prizes in store for her. While the cheque for two-hundred and fifty euros was a plus, there was another prize she was looking forward to— a date with the dreamiest blond-haired, green-eyed boy in Paris! 

After having been kindly dropped off and escorted to her seat at the upscale restaurant, Ratatouille, Marinette’s mind began to race. Despite all of her excitement, it suddenly dawned on her that she was actually going on a date with the boy she loved! Sure, it was more or less a forced set up, but a part of her knew she wasn’t any closer to asking him out otherwise and was determined to enjoy the event to the fullest. 

Or so she’d told herself...

Panicking as she tried to do a quick crash course with Tikki about which utensils to use for each course, her stomach was doing flips and she hoped so badly that she wouldn’t be so nervous that she’d throw up. She tried to calm herself down by processing the information, but the distraction, however, could only last so long, because, before she knew it, the entire restaurant’s attention shifted toward the

_“Oh my gosh… what is he doing here?”_

_“Do you think he’s here for a date?”_

Tikki’s eyes widened as she gazed up at her holder. “Uh… Marinette… your date is here…” A small, smug smirk spread across her face as she snuck back into Marinette’s pochette.

Marinette’s teeth began to chatter and she could feel a small bead of sweat begin to run down the back of her neck. “I-I’m ready!” Seeming determined, she painfully swallowed the lump in her throat.

Tikki covered her mouth as she giggled. “Good luck and make sure to be on your best behavior!” And with that the purse clamped shut.

“Wait— wasn’t there a contest where you could win a date with him?”

“Ah… he’s handsome up close!”

A few gasps squeals could be heard as his footsteps came closer; she thought he must’ve been waving to his fans.

Her throat felt dry, she immediately went for a glass of water and began chugging.

The faintest hint of his laughter echoed through Marinette’s ears — she knew that laugh, it was one that she could recognize anywhere. She gasped at her chest, his laugh — somehow it could both place her heart at ease and swell with so much joy.

“Sorry I’m late, but congratulations on winning the design contest!” He called out her name, making her stiffen in her seat. “Marinette?” 

“You’re here! I’m so excited to go on this date with you—” Eagerly she turned, attempting to give him her brightest smile. “Adri— Ah— Ah—!” All the color just drained from her face and her jaw dropped, mouth hung wide open.

“Look at her! She’s absolutely speechless!” A random stranger commented causing a few of the other restaurant patrons to giggle.

This was a disaster, the worst possible outcome, because out of all the people in Paris, it had to be the only other person who had any sway over her feelings.

“Haha, cat got your tongue, Princess?” A mischievous grin graced his features — he’d cleaned up good, his hair styled back and his leather ensemble looking somehow badass, yet classy, and fashionable.

Her mouth twitched and her body began to feel faint. “Chat Noir!?” She managed to scream as the glass slipped through her hands and shattered into pieces like her plans.

“Marinette!? Are you okay?” When he leaned in closer, the scent of his delicious cologne made her brain short circuit. 

The last thing she saw was herself reflected in his gorgeous green eyes before everything went black.

* * *

Shivering as a cool breeze drifted through her hair, Marinette began to stir. A soothing hand patted the top of her head to tame the fluttering locks and faintest sounds of someone singing made her wince. It wasn’t that their singing was bad; on the contrary, it was nice, but the song they sang— 

_“Little Kitty on a roof...”_

The lyrics caused a sudden chill run through her body, making her shoot herself up into a sitting position. “Cha-Chat!”

“Marinette!” He beamed, his voice warm. “You’re awake!”

Taking note of how she was no longer in a restaurant, but instead outside on some rooftop, she turned to Chat Noir with furrowed brows. “Hm… what happened?” She asked with a small groan.

“You passed out at the restaurant.” Chat Noir responded, concern evident in his tone.

“O-Oh? Did I?” Her voice was shaky as she dropped her face into her hands. “So-Sorry, that must’ve been so embarrassing!”

“Marinette. Don’t worry, there’s a voucher you can use for next time you go.” He watched as she muffled her groans. “Really, Marinette, it’s no big deal. They were more concerned about your well being, ” Mindful of his claws, he gently stroked the side of her face in hopes of placing her at ease. “And truthfully, so was I. If you weren’t feeling well, then you could’ve just said so.”

“I-I’m sorry for having caused you so much trouble!” She blurted out, her cheeks flushed as she peeked through her fingers. 

“You’re never any trouble, Marinette.” He reassured her, knowing how she always put others before herself. Her shoulders stiffened as he lifted her chin upward. “Are you sure you’re feeling better?” He murmured, the way her long dark lashes fluttered almost alluringly were drawing him in.

“Yea-Yeah!” Wondering why she was stammering, she began to fiddle around with the hem of her dress. A part of her felt a little foolish; she’d put in so much effort and gotten all dressed up because she was so sure that she’d be meeting Adrien. Holding back her tears, she tried her best not to sound disappointed. “I-I’ll be fine now, so you don’t have to stick around…”

“But…” The way she bit her bottom lip made Chat Noir suddenly hyper aware of how the pink gloss faintly smelled of sugar and strawberries. Mentally, he told himself to not focus on that fact, despite his curiosity threatening to kill him. “What about our date?” He suddenly blurted out, surprised at his own enthusiasm.

“Um…” Marinette told herself to think quickly, knowing it would be such a bad idea to go on a date with her partner whom she held just the slightest glimmer of affection for. “Uh, there’s no need to make things awkward… you already rejected me once.” She struggled to make an excuse. “Besides, you like Ladybug…”

“I do, but…” Chat Noir grimaced, realizing he hadn’t once thought about Ladybug while with her. “She isn’t my girlfriend and the one I’m with right now… is _you_ , Marinette.” As she peered up at him, he found himself getting lost in the depths of her sky blue eyes. Despite this entire situation having been caused by Plagg’s mischief, it was also so improbable that Adrien thought that, perhaps, it was fate. And so, he didn’t want to waste an opportunity to spend time with the girl that, deep down, he knew he was also crushing on. “I— after finding out you were the one I would be going on a date with, I… I actually felt a bit relieved. You’re amazing, you totally deserved to win, and I… I was looking forward to spending time with you…” He couldn’t help but notice how pretty she looked all dolled up. “I-I purromise to show you a good time, Princess, so just for today, won’t you let me be your prince?”

Marinette’s lips parted slightly in awe, she could see herself reflected in his eyes along with sincerity and hope. He extended his hand out to her and she found herself grabbing on without hesitation. “I don’t need a prince…” she found herself relaxing against his touch, “I just need a friend.”

She flashed him the most radiant smile and Adrien felt his heart squeeze, a sudden surge of happiness coursing through his entire body. “Well then, I guess it’s a good thing that I’ve always considered you to be a very good friend, Marinette.”


	2. Falling for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this date started, shall we?

Marinette found herself squealing with joy as Chat Noir ran across rooftops and leapt through the city. It was different going through the motions while not transformed… it was different like this, with him carrying her like a princess because he wanted to, rather than because he was having to save her from danger.

Gripping tighter onto his jacket, Marinette found herself snuggling into his chest. She inhaled deeply and thought that while he did indeed wear the same fragrance as Adrien, he also smelled of leather and an almost earthy aroma which she assumed must’ve been from all the Camembert he had to carry around for Plagg. Finding herself all too comfortable in his arms, a part of her was both sad and relieved when they finally reached ground level.

“We’re here…” He breathed softly into her ear.

Slowly, Marinette lifted her head and her lashes fluttered as her eyes adjusted to the radiance of the sun shining behind his golden locks. _Gorgeous…_ that was the first word that came to mind as she tried with all her might not to blush. “Wah- Where did you choose to take me?” She’d chirped. They’d agreed to go on a date as friends and had left the first destination of their itinerary up to him.

“See for yourself.” Chat Noir tapped her cheek to have her look at the store across the street.

Marinette gasped “Rogier et Plé?” She couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. Rogier et Plé was the truest of arts & craft stores, with several floors to get lost in. “Wait, why’d you pick this place?”

Chat Noir placed her down and booped her nose. “Because I’m taking mew out, Purrincess, and thought you’d like to start gathering materials for your next project as soon as pawsible.”

Marinette felt her face turn red both from anger at the puns and the affection she felt at how thoughtful he was. “Uh… Yes!”

Adrien had never understood the saying _like a kid in a candy store_ , moreso because he’d never actually really been to one, but he could imagine that the phrase would apply to Marinette as she glided through the storefloor gathering unconventional, cute, and eye-catching accessories and pieces. He found himself chuckling as she “Oh’d” and “Aw’d” as if she’d stumbled upon some sort of treasure trove. Slowly but surely, the shopping basket he’d held for her was stacked up high. As the cashier scanned through the products, he had to admit to himself that he had no clue what she planned on making. But with just one look at Marinette’s excited face, Adrien could tell that whatever it was would surely turn out amazing.

“Your total today is...”

“Oof.” Marinette muttered to herself. “I really went overboard this time...”

Adrien glanced at the total and pulled his wallet out of his baton, “Don’t worry, I got it.”

“WHAT? No, it's too much—” Marinette’s eyes widened when she’d caught a glance of the fat stack of euros in his wallet.

“Nah, it’s cool, Marinette. Consider it a little congratulatory gift from me to you.” 

The smile on his face made it more than obvious that he was oblivious as to how much money that was to a normal girl like her. He grabbed the bags and motioned for her to follow him out the shop.

Her mouth hung open before she finally snapped out of her shock. “Oh. Em. Gee! Chat Noir— you’re a rich kid, aren’t you?

His tail shot straight, his hair standing on end as they entered the nearby alley. 

“Uhh…” He nervously turned to her. “No- Not really, my family is um, we’re… comfortable…?”

Marinette gasped. “That’s exactly what a super rich person would say!”

“Um...” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, unsure of how to answer.

Marinette realized that she probably shouldn’t have called him out, she just thought it was kind of weird that she’d had no idea. “It's not a big deal, obviously, but I guess I just took you for more of an alley cat than aristocat.” Hopping onto his back, knowing he’d catch her, she gave his cheek a small peck. “Thank you, Chat Noir.” She smirked a little as she caught a glimpse of his real ears redden from beneath his messy blond locks. “We skipped lunch, so let me treat you to dinner. I know the perfect place for us to go!” She pointed forward.

Chat Noir found himself exhaling a genuine laugh at her pun and silly expression. “Lead the way, Princess.”

* * *

After a few minutes of running over rooftops, they landed in the Quartier Asiatique.

Chat Noir blinked in disbelief. “I’ve lived in Paris my entire life, but I’ll admit I’ve never been to Chinatown.” 

“Hehe, thought so!” Marinette hopped off his back and spun around, her pretty pink dress playfully rising like flower petals in the wind. “I come here sometimes with my mom when she wants to pick up ingredients for traditional Chinese dishes. Gotta keep it as authentic as possible, y’know?”

Feeling his hand suddenly get warm at her touch, he looked down to realize how perfectly her hand fit in his. “Woah!” He noised as she tugged him inside the store.

“Hehe, grocery store date!” Marinette grinned as she grabbed a big shopping cart. “Hop in, Kitty Cat!”

“Hop in where?” He was admittedly confused.

“Chat Noir, tell the truth, have you ever even actually stepped foot in a grocery store?” Crossing her arms, she lifted a brow, expectantly.

Bashfully, he rubbed the back of his neck. “No, I’ve never been in one of these before.”

“Thought so, now hop into the basket! You’ve missed out on the experience of being pushed around in a cart as a child.” She motioned toward the cart.

Chat Noir blinked and climbed into the basket as he was told. “Now what?”

“Now, this!” Marinette began zooming down the aisles making Chat Noir hold on for dear life.

His eyes scanned the store, taking note of how it was arranged; she’d quickly skipped over the meat and produce sections as well as sauces and other dry or canned ingredient aisles. “Marinette? What do you even plan on buying here?”

After coming to a sudden stop, making Chat Noir jerk forward, she leaned in close and booped his nose. “Dinner, of course!” She spoke as she stepped away from his view and motioned to the walls upon walls of different instant ramens and soups. 

Chat Noir’s eyes widened with a gasp. “Ma-Marinette, I wanna try some!” 

“Pick out whatever you’d like, my treat!” Considering most of what they’d buy would be fairly inexpensive, she wasn’t worried.

A few shoppers walked passed giggling and muttering in Chinese about how silly they were acting. 

Chat Noir’s ears twitched after having overall understood. “Marinette, while I thank you for the thrilling experience of riding in a cart, can I walk now? It’s kind of embarrassing.”

Despite knowing they’d need the room for all the junk food they’d buy, Marinette tapped her chin as if in deep thought. “I don’t know… pretty sure it’d be more embarrassing if you wandered off and got lost, requiring me to go up front and page for you like a lost child.”

“ _Marinette_!”

“Okay, okay, but only on one condition.” The look on her face made Chat Noir gulp in fear. “You have to stay beside me the entire time. No _straying_ off, you hear me?” She ruffled his hair playfully. 

It took everything in Adrien not to burst out saying that he wouldn’t mind as he all too eagerly nodded in agreement. “I— I purromise! Cat’s honor!”

Marinette held her hand out to help him out of the basket, but was a bit surprised to see he didn’t let go once his feet hit the floor. Feeling his grip on her hand tighten as they walked closer to the products, she found herself smiling at how cute her kitty was acting.

While wandering through the aisles, Marinette watched with fondness as Chat Noir gasped in awe at all of the different flavors. Marinette mindlessly tossed her favorites into the cart, much too focused on how excited he was, as he dropped in some snacks with colorful packaging.

The hero’s eyes widened with glee as he spotted a huge Pocky display. “Marinette! Look at all these different flavors!”

A small giggle escaped her lips as his tail swished behind him with excitement despite being unsure of which to choose.“Hey, pick whichever flavors you want, Kitty, and don’t hold back on my account.” She grabbed an almond crush and tossed it into the basket. “This one is my favorite.”

“Almond, cherry, strawberry, cheesecake…” Chat Noir grabbed a couple of boxes. “Hmm… what else?”

After having found the lone yellow box tucked away at the bottom, Marinette began to model the box jokingly. “Pfft, obviously choco-banana flavor for Mr. Bananoir.” Her kitty’s eyes widened for a second before he burst out laughing — and in that moment, she felt her heart thump in her chest. She’d heard him give a small laugh here and there, sure, but his true, genuine laugh had left her breathless. “I… I like your laugh.” The words had left her mouth on impulse. “I— I, uh—”

Chat Noir’s eyes softened as he squeezed her hand a little tighter. “I can’t help it, Marinette… I always have fun when I’m with you.”

“Me…? Me too…” Her cheeks tinged pink at the realization. “Ah, is it getting hot in here!? I’m parched! Let’s grab some drinks and head to check out!” After letting go of his hand, she turned away to hide her face and began pushing the cart toward the refrigerator/freezer aisles in hopes of cooling down.

As the cashier began scanning, Marinette raised a brow at the products Chat Noir had chosen. She had to bite back a laugh because nearly each and every item had some sort of popular anime series being advertised on the package. The first thought that came to mind was: _Of course the catboy is a weeb!_ Truly, she was learning the silliest things about her kitty today.

* * *

The two ate through their frozen treats as they walked down the streets of the Asian Quarter. Despite his initial shock, Chat Noir was more than happy to eat dessert first! And on more than one occasion one of them pointed out some sort of distraction in order to steal a bite from the other’s ice cream.

Falling into step, joking and countering each other’s witty remarks, neither of them took notice as the sun was beginning to set. 

Eventually the pair settled themselves on a bench in the park and began to open up the snacks from their shopping haul.

“Marinette, how do you expect us to eat all of this?” Chat Noir laughed as he watched her munch on a bag of honey butter chips along with a small box of Meiji chocolates; cheeks were stuffed like a hamster and he found her to look all too adorable.

Marinette took a second to swallow, coughing slightly before taking a sip of her ramune. “Chat Noir…” her voice sounded strained, frantic even. “You've got to help me get rid of the evidence!” 

“Wait, what!?”

Marinette giggled before her expression turned serious. “I can’t have my mother finding out that I bought all this junk food!”

“Such a sneaky little mouse you are!” Chat Noir gasped dramatically.

“Don’t you mean _squeaky_ little mouse?” She grinned as he let out another small laugh. It was nice, it was fun, just being with him like this, just hanging out with her best friend… 

“Ohhh!” Marinette tore open a package with a grin and grabbed a handful before handing the bag to Chat Noir. “Kitty, I need you to take some before I eat them all.”

Curious as to what she liked so much, Chat Noir furrowed his brows slightly when he picked up the light-as-air snack. “Marinette, what is this? They look like styrofoam.”

What was she supposed to call them? Prawn crackers? Shrimp chips? “They’re shrimp crackers.” She decided to answer with the combination of both.

Admittedly confused, kitty couldn’t help but sniff it before taking a bite. “Okay, just jow on earth is this made of shrimp?”

“Who cares, it’s delicious!”

They two bantered and punned, talking about anything and nothing as they shared their snacks.

Chat Noir opened up the choco-banana Pocky and pulled out a stick before offering the box to Marinette. “Want any?”

Marinette took the box in his hands and had a mischievous thought. “Hey, have you ever played the Pocky game?” She smirked as she watched him lift the stick to his lips.

“There’s a game?” His eyes lit up at the thought. “How do you play?” Excitedly he placed the stick in his mouth. “Show me! Show me! Please, Marinette!” He pleaded with the cutest kitten eyes.

“Hm, okay… but only because you asked so nicely.” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair and watched his eyes go wide as she took the other end of the biscuit stick in her mouth and began to nibble at it.

Chat Noir’s lips quivered nervously with each bite Marinette took, her lips inching closer and closer to his. He watched her close her eyes at the last second and decided to do the same — not minding, deep down wanting, to feel her lips against his. However when he felt her nose brush his, he felt himself panic, wanting a kiss between them to be because of more than just some game. His eyes shot open and he grasped at her shoulders before pulling away. “Uh— um… Marinette—!” His words were interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone.

“Hehe, you lose, Kitty Cat!” Marinette had burst out in a fit of giggles. “Hold on a sec, I gotta answer this.” Having taken note that it was her mother calling, she pressed the answer button reflexively. “Hello, Maman?”

_“Oh, Marinette, I know you’re out right now, but I just wanted to let you know your father and I will be leaving to go out on a date of our own in just a bit. We probably won’t be home till late, but if you want us to bring you home anything for dinner—”_

Glancing at the huge bag filled with instant ramen, Marinette bit back a laugh. “Nah, I’m good. I already picked up stuff to make dinner. You and Papa have fun okay?”

_“Will do. How’s your date with Adrien going by the way?”_

“Ahh... great!!” The ‘date’ was totally great, but not with ‘Adrien.’

_“That’s wonderful! Let me speak to him for a second.”_

“Uhh… he just went to the bathroom.”

_“I can wait.”_

“No, really you don’t have to!”

_“But I will. Your father is still working on grooming his moustache anyway, and you know how long that can take.”_

Chat Noir’s ears twitched, he hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but he did manage to hear a majority of the conversation with his enhanced hearing. He could see how nervous Marinette was as her eyes darted around trying to think up another excuse. He held his hand out, motioning for her to give him the phone. “Ahem.” He pretended to clear his throat.

Marinette’s eyes bugged out as she frantically shook her head, mouthing _“What? No!”_

“Trust me! I got this!” He insisted with a whisper, thrusting his hand out further.

“Ah- Ah, Adrien just got back. Lemme hand you off to him,” Nervously she dropped the phone into his palm.

“Hello, Madame Cheng… oh, sure!” The moment she blinked, Chat Noir jumped onto a high branch of a tree to take the call in private.

Marinette leapt to her feet, giving him an exasperated look as he waved at her from above. “That mangy— argh!” Unable to hear any of what he was telling her mother, she huffed while cleaning up, gathering up all the empty snack packages. Mumbling to herself, not paying any attention to her surroundings as she walked toward the trash can, she was caught off guard when her, like, least favorite person started to speak.

“Oh, Marinette! Is that you?” The haughty voice crooned from the sidewalk. “I almost didn’t recognize you!”

“Lila...” Marinette grumbled her name, seething a breath through her teeth as she tried to tell herself to calm down. As she turned to face Lila, she crushed the snack boxes in her hands.

“Ohhh! What are you all dolled up for?” Lila’s held the faintest hint of amusement as she began to slowly walk over. “It’s like you’re dressed up as a princess.”

Marinette nearly growled as she half slammed her trash into the bin. “Get away from me, Lila.”

“Marinette!” Chat Noir called out to her eagerly rushing to her side, cell phone and grocery bags in hand. “Let’s have dinner at your place in a bit—”

“Oh my gosh! Are you on a date with Chat Noir?” Lila lifted her hand to her mouth pretending to gasp to hide her smirk. 

“That’s none of your business!” Mariette snapped.

“Oh, but it is!” Lila feinted concern as she pulled out her phone. “Ladybug would be so heartbroken if she found out!”

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes at her in warning as he motioned for her not to bother with taking photos. “What makes you say that?”

“ _Well_ , obviously because I’m her best friend! She told me that she has a crush on you too, but is just so worried about secret identities that she won't admit to her feelings!” Lila spoke with flourish.

Chat Noir knew better to engage in conversation with her, but his mouth betrayed him. “How would you know tha—”

“She doesn’t!” Marinette grabbed into his arm to pull him away. “It’s a lie!”

“Were your feelings for Adrien a lie, too?” Lila challenged, confident in her counter remark. 

Marinette cheeks were burning red, but she bit her tongue and refused to answer as she pulled Chat Noir toward the crosswalk. “It makes me so mad when Lila lies about being best friends with Ladybug.”

He could see that she was practically fuming as they crossed the street to the bakery. “Why, Marinette…?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Her expression softened as she looked straight at him. “Because Ladybug's best friend will always be you, Silly Kitty!” She knew she’d caught him off guard with that one, his lips parting as if in awe as a slight blush tinged his cheeks.

It was as though his eyes opened up to an entirely new perspective on his relationship with his lady. _Best friends_. Somehow, he really liked the sound of that. “You really think so?” 

Marinette squeezed his hand to reassure him: “I _know_ so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming for a mostly platonic feel from Marinette to Chat Noir~  
> And Adrien's feelings of love and friendship switching between Ladybug and Marinette~

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) where you can discuss Miraculous Ladybug, get feedback on fics, share fanart, and make friends!


End file.
